User blog:SPARTAN 119/Synths (Fallout 4) vs SCP-2033 (SCP Foundation)
As a fairness challenge ending my last match is pretty much inevitable at this point, here comes the next one! The Synth, the artificial humanoids of the Institute, capable of striking anywhere in the Commonwealth at any time with teleportation technology and deadly energy weapons VS SCP-2033, also know as "Mike" units, humans horrifically transformed into cybernetic weapons sent to destroy the enemies of the Chaos Insurgency. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Synths A “Synth”, sometimes referred to as an “Android” is a type of humanoid artificial life form created by the Institute, the remnants of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology, who, after the nuclear war of 2077, formed an insular, technologically advanced bunker-dwelling society in what was once the city of Cambridge, Massachusetts. The Institute makes use of synths as both laborers and combat troops, armed with advanced weaponry. The earliest “Generation 1” synths were mechanical in nature, with no efforts to disguise their identity, while the later “Gen 2” synths had plastic skin and faces which, while it could hide their identity at a distance, were still obviously artificial upon closer inspection. While most mechanical synths are only semi-sapient, similar to pre-war robots, two fully intelligent prototypes, one with a copy of the personality of pre-war police officer Nick Valentine, and one, named DiMA, who was allowed to develop his own personality. Both Nick and DiMA would later escape the Institute and would later meet the Sole Survivor. After the escape of Nick and DiMA, the Institute began experimenting with “Gen 3” Synths, which were almost entirely biological and indistinguisable from normal humans, save for a chip in the brain which cannot be detected or extracted without killing the synth in question. In 2229, the post-war wastelanders of Commonwealth became aware of the “Gen 3” synths when one was went on a rampage in the post-war settlement of Diamond City, and was subsequently shot by security. This, along with the supposed assassination of all delegates of the newly-formed Commonwealth Provisional Government by a synth (though Institute records claim they attempted to support the CPG, and its downfall was caused by political infighting), resulted in the citizens of the Commonwealth becoming increasingly paranoid that their neighbors may be synths. Regardless of their generation, combat synths are highly dangerous adversaries, equipped with advanced energy weapons and sometimes active camouflaging “Stealth Boys”, and are often equipped with advanced armor, are immune to radiation and toxins, and are more durable than humans, with mechanical synths being capable of contiuing to fight after the loss of one or more limbs. SCP-3033 SCP-3033, also known as “Mikes”, are cybernetically-modified humans used as weapons by the Chaos Insurgency. SCP-2033 are kidnapped humans that were forcibly given invasive cranial implants which are used to override neural signals, essentially turning them into remote-controlled “drones” operated by a similarly augmented “master”. “Mikes” are far more durable than normal humans, being capable of continuing to move even when suffering from extreme pain, and are uneffected by any sort of morale shock, and can continue to move even after sustaining severe injury, including the loss of limbs. The only ways to reliably kill an SCP-3033 instance is thorough destruction or severing the cranial implants (i.e. a headshot or decapitation), anoxia, or exsanguination. For this reason, high-caliber rounds and explosives are recommended. The most horrifying feature of the implants of SCP-3033 is that the unfortunate victim is transformed into SCP-3033 is still conscious while being controlled, and suffers all of the pain the body experiences, and is forced to experience their body moving against their will. SCP-3033 were created by the Chaos Insurgency by a former US military bioweapons research scientist named Dr. Madison Craggs, who defected to the Soviet Union, and the Chaos Insurgency. Craggs based the design of SCP-3033 on a aborted British mind-control project, as well as ex-Soviet GRU Division P equipment. =Weapons= Melee Shock Baton (Synth) As a melee weapon, Synths are armed with a shock baton consisting similar in design to a standard pre-war collapsible police baton, but equipped with an electric shock generator powered by a microfusion cell. A strike with the baton delivers an electric shock powerful enough to stun a human for a second or two, but is typically not lethal with a single hit, though it can certainly kill with multiple strikes. Combat Knife (SCP-3033) According to the reports of a survivor of the SCP-3033 program, while some individuals converted into SCP-3033 were giving AK-47s, some were armed only with a large knife. In an interview, Dr. Madison Craggs describes the weapons as old Soviet equipment, suggesting the weapon may be an NR-40 or similar combat knife or a “taiga knife”/ Soviet machete (essentially the thing Viktor Reznov uses in Call of Duty: World at War). 119’s Edge The shock baton is not likely to have much effect on an SCP-3033 unit unless it hits in the head and possibly overloads or otherwise damages the implants. While a large knife is hardly the ideal weapon for fighting a synth, the game shows that hitting a synth hard enough with an edged or blunt weapon can damage or destroy them. Edge: SCP-3033 Firearms Institute Energy Rifle (Synths) The primary weapon of Institute forces is a type of modular laser weapon that can be converted from a pistol to a rifle with appropriate modifications. The Institute laser has less power per shot than pre-war laser weapons, but a higher rate of fire and is lighter in weight with its mostly plastic construction, meaning it be a very effective weapon in combat. For the purposes of this match, the Institute rifle will be an automatic variant with a long barrel and reflex sight. The weapon is powered by a microfusion cell good for 30 shots. As laser weapons have comparable effective range to assault rifles in Fallout 4, the rifle will be assumed to have a range of about 400 meters. While the weapon usually does comparable damage to a conventional firearm, occasionally, a beam will cause far more damage, disintegrating the target into ashes. AK-47 (SCP-3033) The AK-47 is an Russian 7.62mm assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and an effective range of 400 meters, firing from a 30-round magazine. 119’s Edge The Institute’s laser rifle, for its much higher muzzle velocity and possibly effective range, as well as lower recoil, given that it is a laser. Also, the Institute rifle has at least as much stopping power as an AK, and potentially more, as the weapon has been known to sometimes reduce parts of or even the entire body to ash. Edge: Synths =X-Factors= Chart Explanations SCP-3033 hold an edge for durability, being able to survive the loss of limbs and multiple gunshots to the body, only being reliably killed by headshots that destroy the implants, severing the nerve cord, blood loss, or total destruction of the body. Synths are no slouches when it comes to durability, being able to keep fighting after losing even a limb, but still don’t quite match the durability of SCP-2033. In terms of training, SCP-2033 are incapable of higher thinking, doing only what their told by a commander, and tend to only charge into battle with no more advanced tactics, and their lack of fine motor control means they can’t do much more spray bullets when armed with guns. Earlier model Synths are less advanced than the human-like Gen 3s, but are still capable of more advanced tactics and are have decent skill with firearms, and are able to used scoped marksman rifles effectively. Synths also have some degree of tactical ability and are more intelligent than SCP-2033. In terms of mobility, the Synths take a massive edge as the Institute’s molecular relay allows them to teleport anywhere, allowing them to attack at any time with complete surprise. I also give the Institute a slight edge in technology as, while the Chaos Insurgency have anomalous technologies such as those used to create SCP-2033, they are not know to have technologies such as teleportation and sapient artificial humanoids that cannot be detected by any external means. In terms of firepower, I give the Synths a slight edge as their laser weapons can sometimes burn a limb or even an entire body to ashes, which will prove highly effective against the more durable SCP-2033. =Notes= *The battle will take place in a ruined city that neither side are familiar with. *The battle will be between ten armored Gen 2 (plastic skinned) Synths, five with rifles and five with shock batons, and ten "Mikes", five with AKs and five with knives. =Battle= Synths: SCP-3033: Ten Chaos Insurgency "Mike" units walked through the ruins of a destroyed city, in search of an anomalous object. Little did they know, the Institute also had their sights on the same object for further perfecting their Synth program. Ten Synths relayed into a ruined intersection, with two of the synths with laser weapons teleporting onto a balcony overlooking the intersection. One of the Synths advanced and spoke in its robotic voice: "This area is under Institute control". The SCP-3033 units ignored the synth. Instead those with AK-47s raised their weapons, while those with knives charged. "Engaging hostiles", the synth said as it raised it rifle and fired off a burst of laser fire at the nearest in "Mike" as it charged with a knife in hand. The first three beams burned clean holes through the chest, doing little damage, but the fourth reduced the "Mike's" forearm to ashes. A fifth shot burned through the head, destroying the implants. Second later, the Synth was struck by several 7.62mm rounds, the first few causing little damage, but one went right though its eye, destroying its central processor. Two more Synths moved in with shock batons, and engaged in combat with the melee-armed "Mikes". One of the Synths struck an SCP-2033 unit on the head, the shock overloading the implants and causing it to collapse. Less than a second later, however, both Synths were overrun and torn apart by a group of melee-attacking "Mikes". The four remaining knife-wielding SCP-3033 did not last much longer. The four remaining Synth riflemen, including the two on the balcony opened fire with the Institute laser rifles, sending a streams of photons burning through the "Mikes". Under the sustained fire, one was completely reduced to ashes, while the others had limbs and heads vaporized. The last surviving "Mike" crawled forward, one of its legs having been blown off, before being struck by a well-placed headshot and finished off. Meanwhile, the "Mikes" armed with AKs opened fire, spraying bullet at the synths holding the building at the end of the street. One of the synths in the lower floor window as unlucky enough to be next to a ruined car, which was struck in the microfusion cell by a storm of bullets. The vehicle exploded (as cars in Fallout always do) killing a Synth rifleman and one of his fellows with a baton. As most of the "Mikes" were reloading, a Synth on the rooftop fired his a burst of fire at one of them, scoring a headshot that vaporized their entire head. At the same time, a Synth armed only with a baton showed the presence of mind to seize the rifle from his fallen comrade and started shooting. Soon enough, a second "Mike" unit was killed, numerous holes burned through its body. As one of the Synths got up to fire, it was hit by three bullets in the head, blowing away its plastic face and sending pieces of metal flying out the back of its steel skull. The Synth collapsed to the ground, having been destroyed. The last two "Mike" units, however, were under heavy fired and did not last much longer. Each being struck by multiple laser beams, the sheer amount of heat imparted reduced both of the last two "Mikes" to a pile of ash, bones, and mechanical pieces. "Area secure", one of the Synths said as the last "Mike" was destroyed. Expert's Opinion The Synths won this battle in large part thanks to their superior intelligence, as well as the firepower of their laser weapons. While both were mechanical "cannon fodder" for their respective organizations, the Synths had superior intelligence, being able to make tactical decisions and take actions such as using cover or picking up a superior weapon if one becomes available. This greater flexibility gave them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts